


A Moment of Peace

by WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing/pseuds/WaitingForTheOnceAndFutureKing
Summary: Just a little one-shot between the Knights of the Round Table, Gwen, and Merlin.(Merlin's magic is known, and he is the Court Warlock.) Or, opposing to the title...as peaceful as they can get.
Relationships: Knights of the Round Table/Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Kudos: 4





	A Moment of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Exactly what the summary says!

**Disclaimer: IDOM**

Billions of stars littered the night sky, far away, but not far enough to escape the eyes of that jovial group sitting in a balcony in that of a great castle.  
"Today, I-"  
"Shut UP, Gwaine! We do NOT need to hear yet ANOTHER story about how you caused some tavern brawl and displayed your wits and bravery, which, I might admit, are quite few at the moment."  
"Oh, I don't know, 𝘚𝘪𝘳𝘦, after all, Percival here told me yesterday how you had-" The raven-headed was cut off abruptly by a-  
"Shut, UP, MERLIN!"  
"I'd watch your back there, Arthur. After all, Merlin IS the most powerful warlock ever to walk the earth-"  
"Not you too, Gwen!" Everyone except Arthur laughed. Grumbling loudly, he shifted his chair ever so slightly away from the group. Eyes glowing gold, Merlin brought his chair back much to the amusement of Gwaine.  
"Okay, now shut up everyone. Just enjoy today."

And maybe, just everyone needed the company of each other. Even ARTHUR, whose anger was still not appeased. ~ Okay, that was terrible, but it was my first fanfic! Tell me what you think!


End file.
